You're My Inspriation
by CEEJ is the shiz
Summary: Relsi Love story. Dedicated to my best friend Melissa Ruth! Not so great with summaries, i think story is much better. R&R!


**Hey guys! It's iluvHSM! This is my second one shot. I hope you like this one. I dedicate this one shot to Melissa Ruth! BESTIES FOREVER! Enjoy and R&R!**

"Morning Kelsi!" greeted a chipper Gabriella.

"Hey Gabs…" Kelsi replied sadly.

"What's wrong? Did Mrs. Darbus yell at you again?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"Nope…I saw Ryan flirting with Martha on my way to the music room. Word is, they were inseparable during Sharpay's birthday party."

"Well, does he know you like him? I mean…REALLY LIKE HIM?"

"Um…no…" Kelsi muttered.

Gabriella let out a sad sigh. Kelsi obviously had feelings for Ryan, and Gabriella knew that Kelsi and Ryan had gotten closer during Winter break. Ryan was just to oblivious to see Kelsi's true feelings for him.

Gabriella usually minded her own business, but she couldn't stand to watch Kelsi like this. It was time for an intervention.

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRRKRKRKRKRK

"Gabby, are you sure this plan will work?" asked Troy.

"Of course it will! If she's smart enough to get you to fall in love with her, she's smart enough to get Ryan and Kelsi together." Replied Sharpay. **(A/N: Sharpay is dating Zeke in my story so she's not after Troy anymore. She's also friends with them.)**

"No, actually I fell in love with her before I even sang with her." Troy said to Gabriella dreamily.

"Awwwww…You're making me blush Troy." Whispered a scarlet Gabriella.

"Anywhoooooooooo, when do we start plan Relsi?" asked Sharpay.

"We'll start on Monday. That's enough time to convince Kelsi that this is a fool-proof plan and that nothing will go wrong." Gabriella answered.

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRRKRKRKRKRK

"Troy! Gabriella! What are we doing in the auditorium? And why do I have to whisper?" asked an impatient Ryan.

"SHHHHH! We saw Kelsi and Sharpay walk in here. And Sharpay seemed angry at Kelsi for something. We were going to show you to see if you knew anything about their fight." Gabriella led Ryan behind some auditorium seats where Troy was already sitting.

"Ryan look! There they are!" whispered Troy.

"What?! You can't quit drama club!" Sharpay stomped her pink stilettos on the stage that she had acted many times before.

"Sharpay, Mrs. Darbus told me herself that she was hiring a professional pianist. Drama club doesn't need me anymore." Kelsi sadly replied.

Little did Ryan know, this was all an act.

"Kelsi! What about the rest of us? What about _Ryan_?" Sharpay asked sincerely.

"What about him?! He's with Martha! I'll never have a chance." Kelsi stormed out. .Ryan stood up to chase after her when Sharpay said,

"Ryan! What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain later, right now I need to find Kelsi." Ryan rushed out the door.

As soon as he was out the door, Troy and Gabriella stood up.

"Nice acting Sharpay." Gabriella giggled.

"It's my job." Sharpay replied as she walked out the door with her friends.

RKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRRKRKRKRKRK

"Kelsi! Kelsi, wait up!" Ryan shouted as he turned a corner. He saw Kelsi at her locker gathering her things.

"Ryan, what's wrong?" Kelsi asked calmly while inside her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Kelsi, you can't quit drama club."

"I can, and I did." She started to walk away.

"Why did you quit? I thought you loved drama club." Ryan followed her down the hallway.

Kelsi bit her lip. "Because…you -er- my inspiration is gone." She sighed sadly.

"WHAT?! WE DIDN'T TELL HER TO SAY THAT!" Sharpay spat. Gabriella, Troy, and Sharpay were hiding behind some lockers not so far from where Kelsi and Ryan were. They had followed Ryan after he had ran out of the auditorium.

"Gone?" Ryan asked silently.

"Let's just say, it's been taken away from me. Kelsi replied softly.

"So was mine." Ryan muttered.

"Pardon?" questioned a confused Kelsi.

"Kelsi…" Ryan exhaled sharply. "I didn't want you to quit because…ilikeyouandyourmyinspiration." Ryan whispered rather quickly.

"But what about Martha?" She asked with tears in her eyes, afraid to hear his answer.

"Martha? What about-oh! She's not my girlfriend. I was talking to her about you. I wanted to find out if we had anything in common…" he replied slowly.

"You could've just hung out with me." Kelsi giggled.

"Well, if you want to,we can go hang out now, but if you don't want to, I totally understand – "

Ryan was suddenly interrupted because a slightly smaller hand had intertwined with his.

"I'd love to." Kelsi blushed.

As they walked out hand-in-hand, Sharpay was the first to talk.

"So, I guess our work here is done here! Now for plan Chaylor!" Sharpay and Gabriella clapped their hands and giggled while Troy groaned.

**So…I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. This wasn't so fluffy, but I liked it anyway. R&R! And also read my other stories, "Fate, The Matchmaker", "Always and Forever", and "Got to Believe in Magic"! See you next time!**


End file.
